Je suis là
by dacbc77
Summary: One Shot: Aria tombe malade et doit annuler son week-end avec Ezra, mais cela ne l'empêche de venir s'occuper d'elle. Pas de spoilers.


**A/N:**** Bonjour, je vous poste ce petit one shot qui traine sur mon depuis quelques temps. Il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers et cela pourrait se passer durant la saison 2-3, sachant que c'est l'épisode 3x16 qui m'a inspiré (sans Meredith, Maggie ou Malcolm!)**

**Le titre est tirée de la chanson de Louis Delort & The Sheperds :)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Pretty Little Liars ne m'apartient pas (bien que je compte demander les droits à Marlene en Décembre :p)  
**

* * *

**Je suis là**

Passer son week-end enfermée à la maison à se bourrer de médicaments n'était pas vraiment se qu'Aria avait en tête quand son père lui avait dit qu'elle serait seule ce week-end car il avait une conférence dans le Delaware et que Mike serait à un tournoi de lacrosse. Elle avait prévu de passer son week-end avec Ezra. C'était une des rares opportunités où elle aurait pu passer la nuit avec lui. Même si elle souhaitait que cela arrive plus souvent, son père ne lui accordait pas plus que quelques soirées avec Ezra, et cela semblait déjà être une décision difficile pour lui. Malgré les mois qui étaient passées, Byron n'avait toujours pas accepté leur couple et Aria commençait à en avoir assez d'avoir à être aussi discrète sur sa relation quand son père était dans les parages.

Enfin… ce week-end sans son père ni son frère aurait dû permettre à Aria et Ezra de passer un week-end en amoureux, malheureusement il avait fallu qu'Aria tombe malade. Elle s'était réveillée le vendredi matin avec une forte fièvre et après une matinée horrible en cours, elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle avait prévenu Ezra que leur plan pour la soirée et probablement pour le week-end devrait être annulée et avait passé le reste de la journée dans son lit.

Quand Aria se réveilla au environ de 18 heures, elle descendit se faire une tasse de thé et prendre de nouveau médicaments, puis elle s'installa dans le canapé somnolant devant la télé. Son repos fût interrompu quand ses amies vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles et lui apporter de quoi se remettre en forme, se qui d'après Hanna était « des magazines people, du Canada Dry et des DVD de Friends ».

Les quatre amies s'étaient installées dans le salon et discutaient quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Aria lança un regard surpris vers l'entrée.

Sp- Tu attends quelqu'un?

Ar- Non, personne de ma famille n'est en ville ce week-end.

Aria commença à dégager la couverture qui la couvrait pour se lever, mais Spencer fut la première debout.

Sp- Bouges pas, j'y vais.

Aria lui fit un petit sourire pour la remercier et Spencer alla ouvrir la porte. Elle fût surprise par le visiteur qui était sur le palier mais pas autant que lui.

Ez- Spencer, bonsoir.

Sp- Bonsoir Ezra.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Spencer ne s'écarte pour le laisser passer.

Sp- Entres.

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison. Il remarqua immédiatement que tous les regards de la pièce étaient sur lui.

Ez- Salut.

Aria lui lança un regard surpris.

Ar- Ezra? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Il posa son regard sur elle.

Ez- Eh bien, je pensais t'amener de la soupe et te tenir compagnie, mais on dirait que tes amies sont arrivées avant moi.

Il sourit gentiment aux jeunes filles.

Sp- Oh, on allait partir.

Hanna tourna rapidement la tête vers Spencer en haussant les sourcils.

Ha- Ah bon?

Emily se leva et tira Hanna par le bras.

Em- Oui Han, allez on y va.

Hanna lança un regard à ses amies et comprit la raison de leur soudaine décision de partir.

Ha- Oui, c'est vrai, on partait.

Spencer, Emily et Hanna récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Sp- Appelles-moi si t'as besoin de quoi que cela soit Ar.

Ar- Ok, merci les filles.

Ils se saluèrent avant que les filles ne quittent la maison, laissant Ezra et Aria seuls. Ils échangèrent un petit sourire et Ezra se rapprocha enfin d'Aria déposant au passage son sac en papier sur la table basse.

Ar- Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

Il s'assit à ses côtés sans la quitter des yeux.

Ar- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

Ez- Ça n'arrivera pas.

Il lui sourit tendrement tout en faisant glisser sa main sur sa joue.

Ez- Et puis il faut bien que je m'entraîne.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Ar- Que tu t'entraînes?

Il hocha doucement la tête.

Ez- Oui, tu sais il y a cette chose qui dit qu'il faut être là dans la maladie et dans la santé.

Un large sourire illumina le visage d'Aria à l'entente de ses mots.

Ar- Dans ce cas tu as le droit de rester.

Ezra rit légèrement avant de se pencher vers Aria pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Il laissa ses lèvres reposer dessus un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de s'écarter pour l'observer.

Ez- Comment tu te sens?

Ar- Fatiguée.

Ez- Eh bien pourquoi tu ne mangerais un petit quelque chose et ensuite je te mettrais au lit.

Elle sourit doucement.

Ar- Parfait.

Il répondit à son sourire avant d'attraper le sac en papier pour en sortir un bol de soupe.

Ez- J'ai pris ta préférée, soupe de légumes.

Ar- Merci.

* * *

Les bols de soupe avaient été vidés et Ezra venait tout juste d'aider Aria à rejoindre sa chambre. Sa fièvre était revenue et il pouvait sentir que d'une minute à l'autre elle allait s'endormir. Il lui fit prendre un dernier cachet avant de l'aider à se glisser sous le drap. Les yeux d'Aria se fermaient tout seuls et Ezra posa sa main sur son front brûlant avant d'y poser un baiser tout en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

Ez- Reposes-toi mon cœur, je dormirais en bas si tu as besoin de moi.

Il s'apprêtait à se relever quand la voix à moitié endormie d'Aria l'interrompit.

Ar- Ez?

Ez- Oui.

Ar- Tu pourrais rester avec moi?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et ses yeux étaient désormais clos. Il l'observa un instant, hésitant à accepter.

Ez- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée avec ta fièvre...

Ar- Je m'en fiche… s'il te plaît.

Aria lutta pour ouvrir légèrement les yeux. Ezra hocha légèrement la tête avant de se débarrasser rapidement de son T-shirt et de son pantalon. Il la rejoignit dans la lit et Aria vint immédiatement se nicher contre lui en laissant échapper un soupir. Ezra passa un bras autour de ses épaules et embrassa son front une dernière fois.

Ar- Merci de prendre soin de moi Ezra.

Ez- Toujours… Maintenant reposes-toi, tu devrais te sentir mieux demain.

Aria se resserra encore contre lui et il l'observa le temps de s'assurer qu'elle s'était endormie paisiblement.

* * *

Le matin suivant, la fièvre d'Aria avait disparu mais malheureusement elle avait été remplacée par une forte toux. Aria et Ezra s'étaient installés dans le salon ne réalisant pas qu'ils étaient observés…

Byron venait tout juste d'arriver dans sa rue, quand il remarqua la voiture d'Ezra garée devant la maison. Il commença à s'énerver en réalisant qu'il était seul avec Aria chez eux, mais se calma légèrement quand il se dit qu'il était probablement venu lui rendre visite parce qu'elle était malade. Byron pressa tout de même le pas vers la porte d'entrée, avec la ferme intention de virer Ezra de chez lui la seconde où il entrerait. Néanmoins avant qu'il ne pose la main sur la poignée ses yeux tombèrent sur la fenêtre et sur la scène qui se déroulait dans son salon.

Aria était assise sur le canapé, enveloppée dans une couverture et Ezra arriva avec un plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'y asseoir. Il le vit verser se qui semblait être du sirop dans une cuillère avant de la donner doucement à Aria. Il répéta le geste une nouvelle fois et reposa le flacon et la cuillère sur le plateau. Sa main vint ensuite se poser sur le front d'Aria alors qu'il échangeait une petit sourire avec elle. Byron vit ensuite sa fille soulever la couverture pour qu'Ezra puisse venir s'installer à ses côtés, se qu'il fit avant de lui donner une tasse, probablement de thé, bien chaude. Aria lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son torse pendant que le bras d'Ezra venait s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Byron le vit pointer la télécommande vers la télé et détourna ensuite le regard.

Il laissa échapper un soupir. Il détestait se l'admettre, mais il était heureux qu'Aria est quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle, même si ce quelqu'un était Ezra. Aria avait était claire depuis longtemps sur le fait qu'Ezra ferait partie de sa vie qu'il le veuille ou non, et il était peut-être temps pour Byron d'accepter ce fait et de faire un geste envers elle… envers eux. Son ancien collègue n'était pas chez lui en ce moment pour profiter de sa fille, mais juste pour prendre soin d'elle… tout comme quelqu'un qui l'aime le ferait.

Byron se passa la main sur le visage pour se relaxer avant d'entrer dans la maison.

B- Bonjour.

Quand ils le virent, Aria et Ezra s'écartèrent immédiatement, habitués aux cris de Byron lorsqu'ils les surprenaient ne seraient-ce que main dans la main.

Ar- Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais que ta conférence se terminait ce soir?

B- C'est le cas, mais puisque tu étais malade et seul à la maison, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt.

Ezra fixa Byron, se demandant quand il allait le mettre dehors.

Ar- Ezra ne faisait que passer.

Ez- Oui, je devrais y…

Il commença à se lever mais s'arrêta quand Byron répondit.

B- Tu peux rester.

Aria et Ezra le regardèrent, choqués par ses mots.

B- Il faut que je défasse ma valise et j'ai quelques courses à faire. Tu peux tenir compagnie à Aria pendant ce temps là.

Byron leur fit un petit sourire avant de monter à l'étage avec sa valise, laissant derrière lui un couple bouche bée.

Ar- Est-ce que j'ai encore de la fièvre, parce que je crois que je viens d'avoir une hallucination. Mon père disait que tu pouvais rester.

Ez- Non, il a bien dit ça.

Ezra se tourna vers Aria et ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'un sourire ne se propage peu à peu sur leur visage. Ils étaient heureux de voir que son père semblait enfin commencer à accepter leur relation.

Ar- Je devrais être malade plus souvent…

* * *

**A/N: Laissez-moi un petit review pour me dire se que vous en avez pensez :)**

**Pour les lectrices de DTB je travaille toujours sur la fin (avec un peu de mal je l'admets) mais je ne veux pas poster quelque chose dont je ne suis pas satisfaite alors soyez patiente ;)**

**A bientôt pour de nouveaux one shots ;)**


End file.
